


Sunrise

by AirTrafficControl



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: 'comfort', Gen, It still Hurts, Pain, Spoilers, silver linings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirTrafficControl/pseuds/AirTrafficControl
Summary: Even in the darkness, there can be light.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched Rogue One. Have to get on a train in 4 hours but I had to write something.  
> SPOILERS

She had been angry when Saw left her behind. Every time she saw the sun rise it was a reminder that he promised to come back for her and that he never did.

No matter which sun was climbing into the sky it was always the same. Vivid memories of her 16 year old self, eyes burning from hours of watching and body aching from being tense.  

When dawn came and Saw didn't she made a pact to herself. She would never again make the first move, never again trust that anyone else would stick around once they had what they needed.  

It was part of her world. No matter what happens during the dark, in light she was alone.  

* * *

 He surprised her. They all did. At first he was following orders and she knew she her freedom to gain. It was a necessity on both sides. Once she took them to Saw, once she had her father then it would be done and she could leave again. 

* * *

 After her plan was rejected and he still followed her she could not blame it on orders. He was purposefully risking his career because he believed her, he trusted her. 

Watching him fall hurt more than she thought it could. She was used to being abandoned. She kept climbing, she had to keep climbing. 

He shot Krennic and she sent the data and once more the job was done. They had no more reason to stay close. In the sky the Death Star appeared and somehow they made it to the beach, not yet ready to separate. 

* * *

Their hands were clasped tightly as the blast moved rapidly towards them. He kept hold of her as the earth shook, a physical promise that he would not leave.

* * *

The sun rose. She was not 16 anymore. She was not alone. 

Then there was light. 


End file.
